Someday
by OwlStorm17
Summary: Jack, a new boy in the Town with No Name, befriends a isolated boy locked away in a tower. (I don't own Emerald. City)
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Jack! Bring that box to your mother!" A man told a little boy who was around six years old.

The boy rolled his blue-green eyes but obeyed. "Yes, dad…"

Jack was small for his age, and the box was almost bigger than him, but he managed to pick it up and walked cautiously into their new home.

He placed the box down with a thud.

"Goodness! You gave me a fright." The boy's mother said placing a hand against her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry mum." Jack said with a toothy grin. He began to twiddle his thumbs together. "Mum, I've been working all day, can I please go look around town? See if there's anyone my age?"

The woman sighed but gave her son a smile, "Alright Jack, but come back before it gets too dark."

The boy smiled and kissed his mother before running off.

XxX

"Unbelievable!" Jack had his head down as he walked, his wavy brown hair covering his eyes. He had been all over town, every child he came across was either too old (in their adolescent years) or too young (baby or toddler).

A strange old woman walking out of a house caught his attention. The owner paid the woman uttering a thanks before closing the door. The old woman adjusted her bag around her shoulder before walking away slowly.

Jack wasn't a boy who normally caused trouble, but his curiosity was getting the better of him and he followed the old woman.

She made her way to a tall tower that was far in the ends of the town on top of a hill that Jack must of missed, it was very secluded. He didn't see a door though, thorns were around it.

"How is she going to get inside?" Jack asked himself. His question was answered when the thorns parted and the woman went inside before the thorns went back in place. "Whoa…"

Jack walked toward the tower when he thought it was safe. He walked around it three times wondering if there was a trick, but he didn't see anything.

Growing frustrated Jack kicked a pebble before turning to leave.

"Please don't go!"

Jack turned around with a leap. "Who said that?!"

"Up here!" The mystery person yelled.

He looked up at the top of the tower, he noticed two small hands gripping the bars and a head that could just barely peek over with dark eyes. It was a boy.

"Hello." The boy said.

"Hello." Jack said walking closer.

"I've never seen you before," the boy said trying to make himself taller. "Are you new?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yes, I just moved in with my mum and dad. They make clothing for a business...Who was that old woman I saw earlier?"

"Mombi, she's my guardian…" The boy said.

"Oh," Jack said trying to find a good spot to get a better look at the other boy. "How old are you?"

"I turned six a few days ago." The boy said with what sounded like a little pride.

Jack smiled widely. "Really?! Me too!" He again looked at the thorns but quickly back to the boy. "Do you think you can come out and play sometime?"

"No." The boy sounded sad now.

"W-why not?" Jack was upset.

The boy tapped the bars. "I'm sick. I can't leave my room."

Jack looked down, "oh…" he tried looking back to the other boy. "Well maybe I can ask your guardian if I can come in and play?"

"You can try that." The boy said sounding a little hopeful.

"I'll come by tomorrow, it's getting late and I have to go back home."

"Okay," the boy waved his hand "Goodbye."

"Goodb-oh wait!"

The other boy was quickly back at the window, "yeah…?"

"My name's Jack. What's yours?"

"Tippetarius!"

"Tippeta-what?!" Jack was tongue tied.

The boy in the tower laughed. "You can call me Tip."


	2. Chapter 2

It was early the next morning, Jack had finished his breakfast and was running towards the tower just in time to see Tip's guardian Mombi step out and pick some of plants that were growing in her property.

"Hello-" Jack was doing his best to be polite, but the old woman cut him off.

"-No you can't come inside to play with Tip." she said looking at him like he was a rat.

The boy was taken aback, "How did you know? And why can't I?"

"Boy, I know you were following me yesterday, and I know you met Tip. He can't come outside or have any visitors inside because he's sick." Mombi brought her attention back to the plants. "Be grateful that I'm allowing you to communicate at all…" she finished with a mumble.

Jack pouted his lips and stuck out his tongue when the old woman had turned her back completely on him.

The boy walked half way around the tower and found the window, he spoke to Tip with yesterday. Jack found a small rock and threw it, it rattled the bar and came back down.

Not long after, the two tiny hands gripped the bars, dark uncombed hair and eyes came into view. "Hi Jack, I just finished my breakfast."

"Hi Tip...I just talked to Mombi, she said I can't come inside." Jack said sadly.

"It's okay, you did your best…" Tip sounded just as sad though. "Wait one minute."

Tip left the window and Jack could hear Tip struggling with something, till he came back probably on his bed that he pushed over, and the boy outside got a better look at him.

Tip was a very small boy, even smaller than Jack. His bones were sticking out from beneath Tip' darker skin tone. The boy really did look sickly.

"When do you think you'll get better?" Jack asked.

"Never. I've always been sick."

"Really?" Jack sounded doubtful. "You've never been outside?"

"I've always been in here, with Old Mombi." Tip said resting his head against the cool bars.

Jack made himself comfortable by sitting down on the ground. "Don't you want to leave your room?"

"Of course I do!" Tip proclaimed, "I really want to go and explore and be somebody."

The boy on the ground brushed some dirt off his pants. "If you really want to…" Jack looked back up to Tip, "then you will, Mombi can't keep you in there forever."

Tip's dark eyes looked at Jack like he was offering him water after he spent days in a desert. "Really Jack?"

"If you really want to, then why not?" Jack said sitting up straighter. "I'll go with you too!" He said happily.

It almost looked like Tip was ready to push himself through the bars to start their adventures now. "That'd be great!"

Jack stood back up again with a determined look on his young face. "Then that's what we'll do! You and I, together!"

"We're going to do this someday!" Tip said throwing a fist in the air.

"That's right!" Jack mimicked Tip in throwing his own fist in the air with a laugh, "Someday."

A/N: Short chapters, I know. But I kinda want to keep this short and sweet. It's not over yet though. Read + Review + Follow + Fav if you like!


	3. Chapter 3

The years past on, the two boys grew to be best friends. They would spend their time together talking about the different kinds of adventures they would have, and they even managed to play ball, tossing one of Jack's toys back and forth from below the ground to the tower.

Mombi surprisingly allowed Tip and Jack to continue interacting, even after knowing that they both wanted to go exploring. She probably dismissed it as just a fantasy. She kept her ward safe, she was protecting him.

Jack's parents were starting to struggle with their business. In beginning, it ran smoothly, money was coming in and they were wealthier than they have ever been. But now everything was slow, they just barely put food on the table.

It has gotten to the point that they suggested that their only son, their only child marry a rich noble woman. At first Jack laughed thinking they were joking, his parents wouldn't stoop so low as to use their son like that... but they weren't joking, and the both of them were growing more persistent. Marrying off Jack, was almost all they talked about now and it was driving their son away from them.

XxX

"Hey Tip," Twelve year old Jack said making some pictures in the dirt with a stick. "What do you think of us becoming fisherman? Ever imagine riding on the water?"

"I don't know," Tip said, "what exactly would we do as sailors?"

"There are lots of things we'd be able to do," Jack began to count on his fingers, "we'll be free to do wherever we want, we can go to far and distant lands, we can make a lot of money, have fun at bars, and dance with pretty women."

Tip raised a eyebrow. "You sure have taken a interest in girls. We can't go by one day now without you mentioning them at least once."

Jack's cheeks turned pink, but he was smiling widely. "I'm a boy!" He yelled with a laugh. "Don't you like girls?"

The boy in the tower shrugged before resting his head in his arms. "I don't know…" he said not meeting Jack's gazing eyes.

Jack scratched his unruly hair, " Well I guess if the only woman I ever really saw was Old Mombi, I'd be confused too." Jack smiled, "I promise you that they are lots of beautiful women out there."

Tip didn't respond, instead he started at Jack with a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

The boy shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts. Tip went to look under the bed and pulled out a slingshot to show to his friend and to change the subject. "Look at what I made!"

"That's nice! Let's see how well it works." Jack found a small rock and threw it up for Tip twice till the smaller boy caught it.

Tip adjusted the rock in the slingshot and aimed outside, Jack quickly moved out of the way and Tip fired.

Dirt flew up around the place of the rock's impact. Jack looked over and smiled. "Nice shot! That may come in handy if I camp out and you need my attention sometime."

"Sounds good." Tip said.

"Tip," the voice came from his door. "Time for your medicine." Mombi said.

"One more minute?" Tip asked.

Mombi bit her lip. "No more than one." She said before closing the door.

"I have to take my medicine."

"Okay," Jack said, "I should get going too. Time to listen to mum and dad tell me how wonderful it would be if I married rich…" he said with a roll of his eyes.

Tip smiled, "Don't worry Jack, together we will get out of this someday."

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Tip said and watched Jack run home sadly.

A/N: Just going to be one more after this one. I don't think there's much to do with this back story, all we know is Tip and Jack became friends and I wanted to explore that a little bit. Some of the info from here is going to play a role in my Season 2, same with my "The Princess of Ev" back story (I know that one is longer but my imagination went wild with the crazy revelations about Langwidere in episode 9 and I had to write about it). Read + Review + Follow + Fav if you like!


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Tip were men now, at twenty years old, although many people still referred to them as boys, all because of their youthful appearance... especially Tip.

Jack has had enough of his home life and packed a bag and left leaving a short note. He and Tip were now more desperate to get out of town with no name. He spent the last three days outside the tower, out of view of Mombi.

Resting against a large boulder, Jack waited for a signal from Tip that it was safe to get close to the tower.

The signal came when a rock flew by and hit a metal plate that was near by. Jack jumped to his feet and ran into Tip's view.

"Jack?"

"I've been waiting forever!" Jack shouted. "How much time do we have?"

"She went to the butcher's." Tip said.

"What?"

"She went to the butcher's!" Tip yelled.

"Well, how long is that?"

"I don't know, not long." Tip said as Jack began cutting into the thorns with a small sword. "I can't take it anymore, Jack. You've got to find a way in."

Jack and Tip have always said they'd be free someday. They were both convinced that day has come.

"Today's the day."

XxX

Jack felt like he has been hacking away for hours, but it couldn't have been more than five minutes.

"Jack!"

"There's no way through!" Jack was almost out of breath.

"No, there has to be!"

"Look, it's too hard."

"Mate, you can't give up." Tip pleaded.

His friend's voice gave him new strength. "I won't. Not until I'm through. And then we're gonna..."

"...get the heck out of here." Tip finished for him.

"Yeah. Get the heck out of here." Jack said in between grunts

Tip looked up ahead when he heard a dog barking. "Jack, someone's coming up the hill."

"What?"

"Someone's coming up the hill. Hurry!"

"Who?"

"Just go! I don't know." Tip didn't recognize the two people staggering their way.

Jack was about to run back but the strange woman called out to him. "Excuse me? Excuse me. I'm looking for a woman called Mombi." At the old woman's name Jack took off running in fright "Hey!" The stranger yelled and her injured companion collapsed to the ground coughing.

XxX

Jack muttered angrily as he laid himself down. He was so sure he and Tip would be far far away by now, but it was night and they didn't get a lot of opportunities during this hour.

The sound of light footsteps made him sit up and put a hand on his sword's hilt. "Who's there?"

A woman came into view with her hands raised. Jack recognize her as the stranger from earlier.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you but we don't have much time…" She said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're friends with the boy who's locked up in Mombi's home are you?" She asked and Jack nodded his head. "I'm going to help you two escape. Come with me."

Jack thought it was worth a try, he quickly gathered his things and followed the young woman.

XxX

Tip was laying down in bed, he heard some commotion outside the room and before he could comprehend what was happening, his door was knocked down.

The stranger came into view, "Come on, we're getting you out of here." She said.

"We?" Tip questioned.

"Us." Came Jack's voice closing than he has ever heard it before.

"Jack!" Tip couldn't remember ever being this happy. For the first time the two friends embraced.

When they went through the house, all they could hear was chaotic panic from the two strangers struggling to leave, their dog barking and Mombi yelling for the door to be opened.

Tip looked for his medicine but didn't find enough of it. Jack promised they'd get more.

Jack tried taking a dagger, but Tip refused to take it. "I don't want any part of her." He'd ran out with Jack closely behind.

XxX

The two friends sat by a fire Jack has made. They we enjoying being so close, but Jack had to bring this up:

"We'd have lived a year on what that dagger would have sold for. Why'd she have it?"

"I don't know. She never told me anything. But if I took it, it would have been a part of her that followed me around." Tip hissed with pain holding his abdomen.

"You alright?" Jack asked concerned.

"I need that medicine. What if it's the only thing keeping me alive?" Tip said.

"She ever tell you about that?"

"Yeah. I got 'bad blood.'"

Jack scoffed and smirked, "who doesn't?" Jack laughed. He was probably referring to his own parents with that comment.

The two of them laughed together when suddenly Jack started to howl and soon Tip joined him…

XxX

Early the next morning, a bird was cawing and Jack woke.

"Tip?" He looked around their campsite and didn't see his friend. "Tip!"

He heard some movement, "Tip? Tip is that you?" He saw someone snatch Tip's coat, it didn't not look like his friend.

"Hey, that's my friend's coat!" Jack began to chasing the thief. "Stop!"

"Stop!" Jack shouted again and the thief hid behind a tree. "What're you doing with that coat?"

"It's mine." Said a female voice, "It's mine, it's mine, it's mine." The thief whispered.

"What?"

"It's me, Jack. Something's happened." The female stepped into view and Jack started wide eyed.

"Tip…?"

There was no mistaking it. There was a crying girl standing in front of him, but this was Tip.

The boy's clothing was not meant for girls and did a poor job in supporting breast. Jack couldn't stop his eyes from drifting down.

Jack's best friend has turned into one of the beautiful women he has always talked about…

A/N: Last chapter. I may have to go back and fix this one. I'm sure I messed up the dialogue and I did get sloppy and lazy towards the end. I'm going to get Emerald City when it comes to Blu-ray on July 25th and refresh my memory and start working on my Season 2. ;) Read + Review + Follow + Fav if you like!


End file.
